1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a composite separator for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery including the composite separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries have high voltage and high energy density, and thus have various device applications. Devices such as electric vehicles, including hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in-electric vehicles (PHEV), should be operable at high temperatures, be able to charge or discharge a large amount of electricity, and have long-term usability, and thus require lithium secondary batteries having high-discharge capacity and better lifetime characteristics.
A lithium secondary battery may be assembled by disposing a separator between a cathode and an anode. The separator may serve as a path for ions in the lithium secondary battery, and may prevent a short circuit by being between (in direct contact with) the cathode and the anode to separate the cathode from the anode.
To simplify the manufacturing process of lithium secondary batteries and protect a battery cell from being modified, there has been suggested a separator having both surfaces coated with an adhesive polymer to improve the binding strength to the cathode and anode.
However, when the suggested separators (which are each coated with an adhesive polymer) are used, it is difficult to realize homogeneous binding strength, thus, there is a need of an improvement in this regard.